The Other Seven
by arcthief314
Summary: What if Hera had a back up plan in case the Seven of the Prophecy failed? A group specifically made to destroy the giants. Seven are chosen. Will they make it? Starts from MoA. Rated T for Language.
1. Prologue

Hey Guys!

Yeah, I'm not dead. Just my demigod ADHD keeping me pre-occupied with other thoughts. I haven't given up on Fate/Olympia yet. Chapter 5 is coming soon. But, I've been brewing this in the old noggin' for some time. Fleshed out some of the details and given some thought to the plot, so I was like 'sure, what the hell'. A couple of hours later, I'm writing the prologue for my new story. Hehehe, funny how this works. Anyway, please comment and review. Subscribe if you like the idea and want some more. I have big hopes for this story, after the big flop Blood of Olympus turned out to be. I hope this will help me create a better ending to the epic series.

A/N: I do not own Heroes of Olympus Series or the concepts they used. I do own the characters since they were made with my brain and stuff.

ArcThief314

* * *

Prologue

A 12 year old kid sat next to a fire. She was stoking the embers so the small fire wouldn't die.

"The home… is so damaged," she whispered as she gazed into the light. Scenes of a battle flickered within the dancing fire. A giant warship firing on the plaza. Kids dressed in armor approaching a blonde boy with a purple toga. A dragon fleeing away from the destruction.

"Sister," a voice called out in the darkness. The kid turned around to see a lovely woman coming into the light. Her chocolate curls falling gracefully to her shoulders. Her white gown danced with color with the flickering of the camp fire. "Thank you for coming."

"We are a house divided," the child whispered. "The machinations of our mother has led this to happen."

"I agree," the woman replied. "She knows her giants will not be able to die without the cooperation of both the gods and mortals. Splitting our minds and making us incapable of helping the heroes in vanquishing the giants has been a decisive blow to our cause."

"Stepmother, Aunt Hestia, we have come at your request." a strong male voice called out. A boy with eyes as blue as the sky and golden hair flashed in front of the two women. Wearing a plain white shirt, blue jeans and Ray Bans, even if it was night time. Following him is a little girl with wild brown hair held in a ponytail. Her silver eyes surveying the surroundings. Lastly, a man with salt-and-pepper hair, wearing a track suit followed the two.

"I hoped we would have met under better circumstances. But, now more than ever, it is imparative that we move with deliberation," Hera said.

"After that attack in New Rome, almost all the gods became incapacitated with the schism between the Greeks and Romans," Hestia said. "With some notable exceptions, we are rendered unable to help the demigod heroes of the prophecy."

"How are we able to stay sane now?" Artemis asked. "All of us should be unable to think, besides my idiot brother. Who doesn't think anyway."

"Hey!" the blonde boy exclaimed. "Even I was hurt by war. Both sides have many of my children who invoke me at the same time. It's like a tug-of-war in my head." He cleared his throad and started to say,

"Greek and Romans fight.

My head feels like a wish bone.

Not feeling hot now."

"Enough with the poetry, nephew. We have much to discuss." A lady with wheat colored hair, wearing a dark green toga appeared from the dark.

"Demeter? or should I say, Ceres?" Hermes asked.

"Indeed. It felt fitting for me to come in this aspect, if I predict what my sister is going to say."

"How is this sanity possible? Our greek and roman aspects should be at war with each other. Yet we remain as sane as we would in Olympus. Where is this place, Hestia?" Artemis interrupted.

"We are in Yellowstone Park. But, the place is not special. But, this is," she said as she pointed to her fire. "The hearth is where those who weary can rest, those who are in pain find protection, those who are troubled can find solace. The hearth will keep you from fighting with yourself. For no matter who you are, the hearth will be your home."

"Indeed, it is through the magic of the hearth that this place creates a home. And as the goddess of the home, I am able to hide us from my all-seeing husband. At least for a little while longer," Hera said. "We need to start our contingency plan. We absolutely cannot allow Gaia and her giants to win. We must take control of the prophecy before it leads us to destruction."

"Careful, stepmother. The Fates don't like gods who tamper with the natural order of things," Apollo, the god of oracles, warned.

"There are several ways to interpret the prophecy, stepson. There is not one fate, but three," Hera replied.

"So, we are really doing this? Another seven heroes?" Hestia asked from her place at the fire.

"With the schism preventing us from actively helping the prophesied seven, we must make sure we have as many chances to win. That includes having more than one team of seven heroes," Hera explained. "Have you done what I have asked at the end of the Titan War?"

"'Make sure to specially bless one of your demigod offspring in each generation. We might need them in the coming war.'" Hermes mimicked. "Those were your exact words."

"If only our Mother hadn't struck Leo Valdez with madness. We wouldn't need to do this otherwise," Hera angrily muttered.

"It was not madness, stepmother."

A man with leopard spotted polo shirt and purple shorts came into the light. "It was eidolons. Nasty ghosts."

"So, we blessed our kids and hid them away until their time was needed. And they're needed now," Apollo said. "I have a daughter with the most potential I've seen in a long time. It would have been a crime not to give her my gifts."

"I have blessed one of my boys with the intricacies of madness. He knows what needs to be done," Dionysus said. "It was difficult to hide this from him."

Hermes closed his eyes and shimmered. From his tracksuit, he gained an emerald colored toga. He wore his winged sandals and hat. His caduceus stayed firmly on his right hand. "As Mercury, I have bestowed the swiftest of feet and keenest of a thief's instinct into one of my descendents. He is in Japan with his family, but, I can make a quick trip over."

"My son holds within him the most powerful secrets of nature I can give a hero. He will be a worthy addition to this pantheon of demigods," Ceres bragged.

Apollo looked at his sister. "Wait, the three of you goddesses are eternal virgins. Unless my counting is off, we're still missing three demigods," he said.

"You mean, heroes, my brother. Parentage is a tricky matter," Artemis said, uncomfortably.

"You have something to hide, sister dear?" Apollo smirking at his 'younger sister'.

Artemis blushed. She stuttered out, "I- I have someone in mind. We are not related by parentage but, my blood courses through his veins."

"What?" the gods exclaimed.

"His?" Apollo shouted.

"He was the son of a mother bear. But, hunters came and cruelly killed his mother and critically injured him. I couldn't leave a baby animal alone, especially one of my sacred animals. I fed him some of my immortal blood and he was healed. I turned him into a human so he can join the Hunt with my archers." Artemis explained. "He is not my son. H- He's my … blood brother."

"I have this girl in mind. In my opinion, perfect for someone who holds the power of Vesta." the goddess of the hearth said. "I have visited her several times and started to train her in the magic within her. I have claimed her as my offspring. She is now, in the eyes of Styx and the Fates, a half-blood."

"And I shall do likewise with the girl of my choosing. She hasn't been informed of her abilities or her mission. But, I trust every god and goddess here will do that for their own chosen hero."

"Agreed," the gods said unanimously.

"Keep in mind, that these heroes must be kept as our secret weapon, in the event the chosen ones on the Argo II fail," Mercury said. "Mums the word and everything."

"Let them meet in Washington, where my influence is strong," Hera suggested. The demigods on the Argo II shall take the south portion of the United States, these other seven heroes shall take the northern portion of the US as they go towards Greece."

"Help them however you can," Vesta whispered. "the flame grows weak. It is time to part."

One by one, the gods shimmered out of Yellowstone park until only one goddess remained.

"May the gods bless you on your travels. My brave heroes."

* * *

So, how'd you like it so far? Please comment, review, follow, subscribe and all other synonyms of said words. :)


	2. Troy (Mom Dumps Me Somewhere)

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm on a writing roll now. It's like words and ideas flow unto paper, which is a very good thing to the people who subscribed to my work (Thanks you guys!)**

**Thank you to Lexi Evans908, phoenixfeather20111, Anastasia The Goddess of Drama, and the two guests who reviewed my work. You guys rock!**

**And now, here's my new chapter! Enjoy! **

**A/N: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus or the concepts they used. I do own these characters though.**

**\- ArcThief 314**

* * *

_We are not heroes._

_Seven heroes are prophesied to destroy Gaia. That's not us._

_We're Mercenaries. Assassins. Warriors. Tasked to destroy the Gigantes and their armies._

_And we can't fail._

* * *

Troy woke up as the truck began to slow down. He did a quick survey of his surroundings before putting up his guard. He finally made it Washington, DC. 'Momma was so unclear about explaining everything in the dream,' he thought. His Momma always communicated within his dream and expected him to follow everything. Being the good farm boy his Daddy raised, he always managed to do them alright.

It might seem weird that Troy would only talk to his Momma in his dreams, but Troy is anything but, normal. He's a half-blood. Half immortal Olympian God, other half mortal. His Daddy is a simple farmer in Kansas, never wanting more in life than a simple work on his family's land. He worked very hard to keep up with the new trends in agricultural technology, with his old style ways. But, he didn't know how else to do things. He looked just like Troy, blonde hair the color of corn husk, deep green eyes radiating kindness behind them. His hardworking nature and stubbornness to change his ways is what attracted a certain blonde haired, brown eyed goddess with a penchant for wearing green everything. At least that's what his daddy told him.

"Alright, Washington DC. This is your stop," the truck driver yelled from the front.

Troy took is packed bag and crook from the back as he went to the front. He smiled at the driver as he thanked the man for driving. He took a seat on a nearby bench. It still astounds him how he came from his nice soft bed in Kansas to the back of a truck on its way to Washington, with gear fully packed. His Momma probably just used her magic to get him on that ride.

As the truck drove away, he started walking around with his crook in tow. His Momma gave it to him the day before. Saying that he was ready to get out into the world. Which meant his mission had finally begun.

_"Troy? Baby boy, are you there?" a voice called out. Everything was pitch black._

_Suddenly, a bright sun appeared, on the far he called home. Troy stood in the middle of a corn field. _

_"Hello? Who's there?" he cried out._

_"I'm right here, my boy."_

_Troy turned around to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. Her brown eyes flowing with love as she looked at him. Her green dress, matching her tanned skin. She looked breathtaking. _

_"Troy… you can finally see me," she said, amazed at the sight of the boy._

_"I'm sorry, ma'am. But, who are you?" Troy asked. _

_"Well, I shouldn't be surprised. After I dropped you with your daddy, I wasn't allowed to visit anymore. But, I've always kept an eye on you. Making sure you were safe," the woman said fondly. "Troy, I'm your Momma."_

_"Is this real? My Momma's been dead since I was born. 16 years ago."_

_"Of course, this isn't real. We're in your dream. But, that doesn't mean that it isn't true," she said chidingly. "Your Daddy can explain it more when you wake up, but all you need to know right now is that you are special beyond anything you can possibly believe." _

_"I've made my decision to keep you away from my world for a long time to protect you. But, now, I need you. My family needs you now, more than ever," she said._

_"What's happening, Momma?" he asked. He didn't understand it, but he felt that this woman was telling him the truth. Anyway, it was a dream, so nothing could hurt him here._

_"We fear that old enemies are rising again. We need the help of our children to destroy the threat again," she said. "I have blessed you with talents unseen for centuries. You, Troy, are my champion. The champion of Ceres." Her simple summer dress turned into a regal dark green toga. Her hair braided with wheat."I am one of the original Olympian Sisters, blessed with the secrets of nature itself. And I have given this to you."_

_"Me? But, I'm just Troy. Plain, simple, Troy," he sputtered._

_"My son, you have always lived a simple life. But, you are the farthest thing from being just plain. You have amazing things within you. I have sent a protector and teacher to aid you in your quest," Momma said. "Now back to your sleep, my child. You have a big day ahead of you"_

* * *

Starting that day, everything changed. My Daddy explained how an immortal powerful Goddesss of farming and agriculture fell in love with him when a loud knocking resounded from the door. Troy went over and found the most unlikely visitor.

"TROY!" the green lady shouted as she gave him a hug.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Troy asked surprised.

"Lady Ceres gave me a message, giving me permission to see and train you," she said.

Troy took a step back and took a good look at the girl. She had long straight hair, green as grass. Her green tinged skin matched well with her pure white dress. She walked barefoot into their house. "So, this is what your house looks like from the inside. I've spent years looking from the outside, and now I can finally be inside. This is SO COOL!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But, who are you?" Troy asked, wondering about the green woman suddenly invading his home.

"Oh, my name is Willow. And your mother sent me here to train you in nature magic," she explained.

"Nature magic?"

"Yes, didn't your dad explain your mom?"

"Daddy was in the middle of doing that," he said.

"Oh, I am SO sorry! I'll go wait out back in my tree. Please call me when you finish your business," she said as she tiptoed back outside and seemingly melted into the giant willow tree.

For months, Willow, who is apparently a tree nymph, trained me how to use my powers and trained me how to use a bow and a staff. Just a few days ago, she seemed very pleased with our training, saying that her work was done, promptly going back into her tree.

* * *

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Troy looked up to see a girl around the same age as him, with flowing brunette hair curled into a gentle cascade of ringlets. Her brown eyes sparkling with the question.

"No, ma'am. Please sit," Troy smiled.

"Thank you."

The mysterious girl sat down next to him, as Troy tried to not stare at the beautiful girl right next to him.

"So, you're a demigod, huh?" she asked nonchalantly

Troy's eyes widened as he blew his cover that quickly, on his first interaction with anyone.

"How di-" he started.

"Oh, I could feel the demigods who are going with us in our quest," she interrupted. "Hi, my name is Eva."

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm Troy, um, Son of Ceres." He replied. "Who's your parent, Miss Eva?

"Um, I'm not a demigod. Both my parents are fully mortal, as far as I can tell," she said. "But, I'm a blessed mortal of Hera. So, I can kinda feel towards the family, which in this case are the other 6 members of our quest."

"Um, can I ask you something, Miss Eva?"

"Please don't call me 'Miss'. Just Eva is fine. It makes me feel like I'm sixty, instead of sixteen. Go ahead, ask away. I don't sense any of our other comrades yet," she replied.

"Don't you find this all strange?" Troy asked. "Like I can't remember anymore a time when everyone was just normal, without all the fuss about gods, and magic, and giants, and mythology."

"Honestly, it doesn't seem so strange to me. I've always been able to see more than what was good for me. I feel like that's one of the things that Hera found interesting about me. She started sending me these dreams and told me to read all sorts of mythology books to get more information about the world I saw. All I've got from reading those was that she's horribly jealous and a drama queen with how she reacts to almost everything that happens"

A loud clap of thunder sounded in the cloudless sky.

"My Daddy said, if you ain't got nothing good to say, you better not say it at all," Troy said.

"Well, it's true. You try reading a story in Greek Mythology where Hera doesn't go batshit crazy over something her husband did," she countered.

Another clap of thunder overwhelmed the sound of the bus' rumble.

"Bu-"

"Shhhhhh" she said. "Some are here"

They looked at the bus stop sign to see three other kids: a tall girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a perfect smile, a shorter girl with black hair, wearing sunglasses, and a kid, can't be more than 12, with messy brown hair and coal black eyes who looked ready to pounce.

"You smell funny," the young boy said. "Like… monster!"

The boy took out two wickedly sharp hunting knives from their sheathes on his belt, and leaped towards the two of us.

All I could think of is, 'Wow, so this is what happens in the city? You get attacked from smelling different. Just perfect."

* * *

**That's it! Second Chapter Done! Next Chapter is still going to be Troy's POV**

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review, follow, subscribe, and all the other stuff!**

**\- ArcThief314**


End file.
